legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Scarnica
is a new, pinnacle instance, which was released in Patch X-13; which in turn came around Hallowe'en day. The instance itself, is a vast castle/forgery for incredibly powerful weapons made of Scarnium, a rare metal found only in the area and it's sister forge, the Scarlet Forge. Once owned by Noblar Sanguine, after his knowledgeable death, in his will, his friend and helper Akrisad Nimbus watched over the keep and maintained his lord's wishes. It was only until the invasion of the Krillion aspect of terror and dismay, K'ril Xarkoroth overtook Scarnica and corrupted everyone within. Attunement The instance itself requires completion of the Scarnica Questline, which involves finding the land by following the spark of Scarlance. In addition, the quest requires a successful completion of the Scarlet Forge, which isn't generally hard with good setups. Once the questline is completed, powerful lightning hits the doors, opening the gates. If you dare enter, begin... History Inheritance Noblar Sanguine, the only son and child of Exios Sanguine and Teara Sanguine, was living the life of strife. He had to cope with the much-unneeded requirements of living life. Noblar's father and mother, who were dying of many sickness, illnesses, and age, were beginning to show their time. Noblar would resort to working as hard as he can and practice many fields in order to make enough wealth and save his parents. He enlisted the help of the family's butler, Akrisad Nimbus, in order to help him, but it would be all in dire vain. Noblar lost his family, and he himself was shattered. Akrisad kept him sane by locking him in the Sanguine Manor (we nowadays call it Scarnica). Noblar in his will was left his parent's fortune and his father's scroll, which he kept secret for his lifetime. Scarnium To pass the time, Akrisad offered Noblar his father's scroll, which contains what hoped to be his legacy. The scroll contained what was a plan to make an almost unstoppable armor, but the formula for making it was never completed. Noblar dedicated it to himself to make his father's dream come true. As an experienced alchemist, Noblar would use his art of tributing to make things come for him. He would, day by day, with the help of Akrisad, experiment on the coal rocks using the formula he himself developed. One day, his formula had a strange reaction with the coal rocks, making it into a scarlet, crystalline structure. He could only watch as each coal rock eventually turned into one of the them. Noblar went to go grab a pickaxe and try and mine some of this ore, but it was incredibly hard to break. He tried day after day, but he was noticed then that the ore was in it's harding state, and eventually died down to become mineable. Noblar then mined it, and made a bar out of the fabolous ore. He thus named the ore, "Scarnium" after his father, who gave it the name in the scroll. Noblar would smith the first set of armor and craft it for Akrisad as a gift for his helping hand. Akrisad took it with grace, and told Noblar he had many more possibilities with the "Scarnium". Continuity Noblar and Akrisad discovered many more powers of the Scarnium ore, such as being able to act as a battery; or power source, and can be used to amplify weapons. With the help of alchemization, Noblar and Akrisad were able to make their own small army, the Scarnicans, which were ethereals created by the Scarnium itself. The two of them then progressed to make many more inventions, being known as the "Zari" (Imaginative) at the time. Akrisad discovered Scarnium can make strong lightning, or another element, known as Kirin, if intense heat was instantaneously cooled into a shock gun. The two made inventions like Zor'vhan, who would later be assigned as a forge guardian, the kirin cannon, later being known as the Akrisad Kirin Cannon due to it's idea being Akrisad's, and tons of new weapons. The whole Sanguine Manor transformed into a workshop. But as their fortunes increased, so too was their power to the wrong people. Many people tried to break in the forge. Some died to the Scarnican armies, some made it passed and stole some artifacts, some failed to even break in. Noblar would hire the help of The Platinum Hand to defend off a rumored attack that might turned into a siege. The attack was not just a rumor. Demons known as the Krillion tried to wipe out the forge and steal Noblar's secret to make battle-hardened armor. The Platinum Hand's leader, Tyranix Salumos, came to Scarnica's aid, and single-handedly defeated the battalion, at the loss of all his own armor and the scar on his face which would be his iconic fearmonger. Noblar, as a gift, made the dagger, known as Scarlance, and gave the weapon to Tyranix. It was no normal dagger, it could be imbued with the power of fire, so sharp it can cut ground without effort, and project superheated light out it's hilt to give it extended range and power. Tyranix took it as a gift and promised him he'll be back if they ever require his services. Torchbearer On the fateful day, in the year 149 XD, Noblar would experience his final sacrifice and battle. Him and Akrisad knew they were coming. The Krillion would be back, under the leader who was once unbeknownst to them, K'ril Xarkoroth. The entity known as the Godslayer would come and claim the secrets for himself, and to turn the instance into a subjective new throne. Akrisad asked if Noblar needed assistance, and Noblar told him it'd be a fight he do alone. Crafting his own set of armor and weapon, the Scarlius, he proceeded outside of the gates and began to fight K'ril's almost unending army. Noblar was almost flawless in his fighting skill, not a single blade, claw, spell, nor arrow caressed his armor. After defeating 40 Krillion demons, K'ril Xarkoroth set him and himself up for the final showdown. It was truly a fight of desperate struggle, K'ril however got the upper hand and drained Noblar's fortitude, removing the blessing of any gods that fought on his side. K'ril then struck him down and rammed open the gates of Scarnica, looking for Exios' scroll. Noblar would come behind it and tell him that he had it in his hands all along, and taunted him with the question of "Looking for this?". K'ril demanded he give it over, Noblar would only reply telling him that "you wouldn't know a damn thing what to do with it, other than burning it." K'ril became enraged and prepared to kill Noblar with a scimitar thrust, but Noblar sacrificed himself with the scroll and disintegrated K'ril and killed himself. The scroll disappeared into thin air. Akrisad mourned his master's death and put his body into a specially crafted coffin. He would then pick up Scarlius and mount it on the wall, illuminating it like a torch. His last words; "It's up to me now." The last thing Akrisad would do was rename the manor "Scarnica", after his master's death. Meanwhile, in Noblar's coffin, something stirred... *With the Paradox Equation reset, K'ril gained the upper hand and killed Noblar for the scroll, and turned Scarnica into a tainted nightmare, corrupting all within. Akrisad fell under his taint and is the only way to free the instance of corruption if he is defeated. He then tells the players a secret, Noblar's apparition rests in the coffin, gleaming for vengeance. It will take a great deal to overcome this, and that opening the coffin is optional way to end the instance. The Instance ... Layout ... Map ... Bosses and Denizens 10 bosses are to appear in . *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/b/b6/Normal_Helmet.png Warmonger Zalor : Players fight against a Krillion demon who uses five different weapon types, across a lava filled ravine. *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/b/b6/Normal_Helmet.png Charcinder : A wicked dragon along with it's three kin, fight the raid by dropping explosives and singing them with flame. *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/b/b6/Normal_Helmet.png Aragozth : A gigantic spider that laces trails that can hinder or help the raid. *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/b/b6/Normal_Helmet.png Scar : The lord of the Scarlikhan, here to punish all those who tread. *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/b/b6/Normal_Helmet.png Reavent : An enemy utilizing portals in a 8x8 room where players may be trapped, or confronted. *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/b/b6/Normal_Helmet.png Eradicator : An extremely powerful battletank utilizing the latest in Scarnium technology, and god damage output. *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/b/b6/Normal_Helmet.png Akrisad Kirin Cannon : A revolving staircase of a fight, the raid must climb the cannon, destroying any important parts before blowing up the cannon mainframe. Enemies will fight them along the way. *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/b/b6/Normal_Helmet.png Corrupted Akrisad : The caretaker before corruption, Corrupted Akrisad will fight the raid using powerful weapons, his apprentices, and his inventions. *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/b/b6/Normal_Helmet.png Furiora : A one phase fight that is a mad DPS race, as the raid goes on, so does the increasing strength of Furiora. More time means more damage, more damage means more abilities. More abilities means higher chance of a wipe. *http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/f/f8/Uber_Boss_Helmet.PNG K'ril Xarkoroth (among other titles): The ultimate boss of Scarnica. A three (four phase on Master) battle that will test your skills involving damage output, stat buffs, and praying. However, all three can be used against you. Resources and Rewards See: Scarnica Loot Notes ... Achievements ...